Electronic devices require power supplied through the attachment of power cables. Computer servers often contain components, such as disk drives that are housed in drawers and also require power cables. To provide access to the components housed in computer server drawers, the drawers typically slide out to expose the interior portions of the component for maintenance. The sliding out process requires a power cable long enough to allow such movement. That extra cable length presents a problem, however, when pushing the server drawer back into the server chassis because the cable may be damaged or may bunch up behind the component, thereby preventing the drawer from being fully closed. To correct this problem, some in the industry have tried articulated arms and harnesses to manage the extra cable length. The set up required for the use of both, however, is time consuming and difficult, and requires a large amount of space. Therefore, a need exists for a compact, self-winding, and easily assembled cable reel with an extended amperage range.